Good Looking Lavender
by CharmChaser
Summary: Lavender Brown always knew she was beautiful. Never once did she regret it. Until now. HP One-shot. Luvvies!


Lavender Brown one-shot. Enjoy!(:

-x-

_"Your so pretty, Lavender. So pretty."_

_"They'll always say your beautiful, my sweet, because you are."_

_"The way your eyes sparkle, you are the most gorgeous girl on Earth."_

_-x-_

_I was born mid-spring, to my parents, so normally plain. A pureblood witch, they told me, and that was beauty in itself._

_As a little girl, my mother constantly would remind me of how pretty I was. How sweet I was. How beautiful I was. I was pleasing to the eye._

_Spoiled quite rotten, I was never able to forget where I came from, a quite normal family with quite normal parents, who, if you looked at the truly normal people, were not quite so normal after all. Neighbors expected just another plain little baby, who would be strolled down the street by her plain little mother, who would grow up and marry a plain little man. _

_Lots of little girls are born with golden hair. Lots of little girls are born with brown eyes. I never really understood what set me apart from the other little girls whom I would play dolls with. _They _had golden hair. _They_ had brown eyes. I suspect they told their plain little mothers that I could make my dolls move and talk on my own, but it never bothered me._

_And so I grew up, not really having a true friend to grow up with, but mother never let me forget that it didn't matter. Not when someone is so beautiful. _

_-x-_

_'My, my, such a beauty, I see.'_

_'Please, Sir, not Slytherin!'_

_'Oh, but Miss Brown, Slytherin is where all the beauties go. You could do well there, I see great determination.'_

_'Oh, please, anything but Slytherin! They're so mean there!'_

_'Well, then. If not Slytherin... GRYFFINDOR!'_

_-x-_

_"Oh, Lavender, you look absolutly stunning. What you did with your hair was brilliant!" _

_"Could I be totally honest and say you're the best looking girl here?"_

_"Seamus is so lucky to have you for his girl, Lav!"_

_-x-_

_It is so good to be so beautiful. No body can keep their eyes off me. Not even Ron, oh, I know he loves me. They way he looks at me from across the room during classes, how his smile truly meets his eyes when we're together, love makes everything so much more beautiful. _

_Its too bad Miss Hermione Granger isn't as lucky to be so pretty. I see the way she looks at him. I know she is jealous. She was probably born to dreadfully plain parents that were muggles, and she probably happened to be unlucky enough to be born perfectly plain. Unlike me._

_My sweetheart, Ronald. He knows I could have any boy in this school. He know what a gorgeous girl I really am. He likes to play with my face, tracing my lips, cheeks, eyebrows, he just can't get enough. Although, I can't blaim him._

_-x-_

_Ron broke up with me. For that stupid Hermione Granger. I know she must have put some spell on him. She's so smitten up in the common room now. Parvati is on my side though, so Miss Granger has no one to giggle with, but look like an idiot and giggle with herself. She's always coming in late from the 'library' but I know better. I know where's she's been. Brewing more love potions for _MY _Won-Won. How else would an ugly little chit get they boy? _

_-x-_

_I'm at my final year at Hogwarts. This year is so scary. It helps to still be beautiful, though. Ron, Harry, and the sneak are rumored to be off on the run together, according to Miss Ginny Weasley, who obviously is jealous of how beautiful I am, too, because she sends me dirty looks. She's only fooling herself, that one._

_Neville, against all odds, is rebuilding the D.A. and we meet every three weeks, when we can. He's smitten with that bubbly girl from Hufflepuff, although there is nothing special about her. Hennie, I think. She used to wear dog ears all the time. Plus she's a Herbology freak. Again, don't see what all these boys see in these girls._

_-x-_

_Sometimes being to pretty is a curse. With the Carrow's around, there is no time to do what we wish to do. Parvati and I are so scared that they will hurt us. Well, more than what they already have. Cuts and bruises can be healed._

_-x-_

_Oh, no._

_No, no._

_Please, no._

_Stop._

_Don't come any closer._

_Don't hurt me._

_No._

_-x-_

_Parvati holds me while I cry in the common room. No one else stuck around long enough to get told to leave. They knew to go away._

_Never have I regretted being so gorgeous. Never have I wished that I was uglier than Hermione Granger. Never have I wished I was not the one that caught men's attention. I do now._

_The Carrow's. We knew they were bad. But not this bad. So terrible. So scary._

_Called in to serve a private detension, Mr. Carrow explained what a 'Aweful, Aweful girl' I had been. He said I was lucky, he could have been doing much worse to me, that he has done much worse to other girls who were not as fortunate to be as blessed as I am. _

_I am not lucky to be blessed._

_I do not want to be beautiful any longer._

_I can hear him lock the door, and I know what he's going to do. I close my eyes, but I feel him moving closer. Closer._

_Closer still._

_And now he's breathing in my face. I don't like it. Not one bit._

_And, oh, it hurts. So very much. And I'm crying. I hate this. I hate it, hate it._

_It goes on forever, and ever, and ever, and just doesnt stop. I'm screaming out, not for fun, oh no, for help. I know no one will come, but I need something to do._

_I'm so scared, so scared, and so thankful when he finally lets me go._

_So thankful._

_Thank you._

_He tells me that from now on, I should be a good little girl, and that next time I'm bad, he will have to see me again. He tells me I'm beautiful._

_No, you wont._

_No, Sir, I will be good._

_Thank you, Sir._

_-x-_

_Now we're battling. I'm scared. I've lost Parvati, I have no idea if she's dead, if she's hurt, or if she's been taken captive. I want to find her, to comfort her, like she did for me._

_And suddenly, I'm flying. _

_And it is so beautiful._

_A beautiful girl flying beautifully over the fighting people flashing beautiful lights._

_And I'm landing, and it hurts oh-so-bad. _

_I try to move, but I cant. I just lie there._

_And then something is flying at me, and the blur of whatever-it-is is not-so-beautiful._

_Then I feel my head roll over, and something is pinching me, but I have no diea where at._

_I hear a voice, and its very ugly, and raspy, and disgusting._

_"Your a pretty lass, yes? What is your name?"_

_I can's respond, I'm to scared._

_Ouch. I feel that. It bit me. The voice bit me. And it hurts._

_"I'll ask again nicely. What is your name, girl?"_

_I blink, and try to rasp out my name. Its harder than it seems, because the voice bit my neck in just the right spot. _

_"Lavendoor... Lavendoor Bwown."_

_I hear the voice chuckle, and it roughly turns my face. Its a man, a terrifying, ugly, man. "Well, Lavender, you are so pretty. So... Pretty..."_

_He shoved me over, on my stomach, and bit me again, and again, and again. _

_"Gorgeous girl. So tasteful."_

_Its so much worse than a Carrow._

_"I prefer my meat like you, tender and soft, very sweet, my love."_

_Because I know I'm going to be eaten alive._

_"Does it hurt, Lavender? I would not know."_

_And suddenly, I hate being beautiful._

_"So pretty... So delectable."_

_I envy ugly little Hermione Granger._

_He whispers sweet little nothings into my ear, and I know he wouldn't have wasted his time on any ugly little thing. _

_Time moves so slow, so very slow, and I feel all the pain. Skin, ripping off my neck. I'm lying in a warm pool of blood. Its so warm, so friendly, I almost welcome it._

_And before I know it, I'm seeing black dots all over. I know I'm nearing the end. I hope he will go away. Leave me here to die on my own. _

_He doesn't leave. He stays, and I'm almost dead. I no longer hear what he says. I no longer feel the pain. I know I'm going to die. I know it will be soon._

_All to late, I hear perfect Miss Hermione Granger blast the beast off of me. _

_I'm gone now. I'm left for dead._

_If she only knew that now I wish to be her._

_I no longer want to be beautiful._

_Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, charming, Lavender Brown._

_Look where that got me._

_-x-_

Well, I'd do the usual ramble, but I wont, not this time!

Reviews would be nice, but I'm not nagging.

I'm openly taking requests now, so drop in and PM me, at CharmChaser.

Luvvies!


End file.
